


Mistlehoes

by bluebizcochito



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Relationship, anyways merry (belated) christmas!!, i dont know what this is, kissing under the mistletoe, mistleno, mistletoe more like mistlehoe amirite, ok I'm out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebizcochito/pseuds/bluebizcochito
Summary: Simón and Luna place mistletoes everywhere in the Roller.Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Simón Álvarez/Matteo Balsano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Mistlehoes

Christmas was coming soon, and Simon couldn’t be more excited. This wasn’t his first Christmas in Argentina, but he was still surprised at how different it was from Mexico. He missed his family deeply and planned on visiting them next year. But for now, he felt grateful that he could celebrate Christmas with his newfound family.

Speaking of his new family…

“I _told_ you that the Christmas lights should be _around_ the stage!” Pedro exclaimed, glaring at Nico.

“Okay, but you _also_ said we needed to decorate the bar as soon as possible,” Nico pointed out.

“With _garland_ , and _maybe_ Christmas lights if we have more than enough for the stage, _then_ we could decorate the bar.”

“I knew I heard the word “bar” in that sentence.”

Simón snorted. He loved Nico and Pedro; they were his best friends, aside from Luna. He still didn’t believe that he found people who accepted him for who he was, and had the same dreams as him of writing music and playing to their hearts' desire.

He looked around the Roller. Jazmín and Delfi were drinking hot cocoa while looking at Jazmín’s tablet. Jim, Yam and Nina were talking. Well, more like Jim and Yam were talking animatedly while Nina looked trapped in their conversation. Ámbar and Emilia were at a corner, no doubt talking trash about everyone else, while Ramiro sipped his milkshake and made the occasional comment.

Aside from everything that had happened in the previous months, the Jam & Roller seemed at peace. Everyone looked comfortable and warm and _happy_ , and he felt happy knowing that the people he loved felt like that too.

At that moment, Luna dashed through the Roller, dropping a big box on the bar.

“Luna!", Simón said with a laugh, “what’s all this?”

“Those," Luna panted, trying to catch her breath, “are all of the Christmas accessories I could find at the mansion.”

Simón searched through the box. There were many different things they could use for the Roller, but then he looked at something.

“Is this…”, he started holding a branch of... “mistletoe?”

Luna seemed to get even redder. “I don’t know. Maybe we could put it around the Roller and see! At least it will make the place even livelier!”

Simón thought about that. “Well, if it will help Pedro relax with the decoration, then I don’t see why not. I can help you with everything now,” he smiled at her.

The smile that she gave him was even brighter. “Great! Let’s bring some Christmas spirit to the Roller!”

And so, Simón and Luna placed mistletoe on every space they could think of: on the stage, on the entrance to the rink, to the lockers, everywhere. It felt nice to do this with Luna, and she seemed happy to share this moment with him.

(Also, he was secretly excited to see who ended under the mistletoe.)

After they were done, they went back to the bar, exhausted from their work. Luna seemed satisfied with what they had done, and both of them stayed quietly there, soaking everything in.

“ _Guys_ , is that mistletoe all over the Roller?” came a loud voice to the bar.

Simón chuckled. “Yes, Jazmín. Luna had the idea of decorating the place with mistletoe.”

“O. M. G”, cried the red-head, “that is _so_ romantic. And just what I needed for my channel!”

Just as she arrived she left, now trying to find the poor souls that would be under the mistletoe this year.

(For some reason, Simón was really, _really_ excited.)

“So, what are you going to do now?” Luna asked him.

“Oh! I need to get some boxes that Pedro left in the lockers,” he said, only now remembering what Pedro told him more than two hours ago. “Bye Luna!” he screamed as he raced to the lockers, dreading the look on Pedro’s face if he found the boxes there.

At that moment, Matteo had entered the Roller. He seemed both tired and happy. His semester had already ended, and now he just wanted to take some time and chill with his friends before leaving for Italy for the holidays.

He looked around the place. It was busier than usual. Jazmín had zoomed past him when he arrived, tablet in hand.

_Nope_ , he thought, _I am_ not _getting roped into her antics._

Maybe the universe had other plans for him, because right then, someone crashed into him.

_Today is_ not _my day_.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” he shouted before seeing who it was. “Oh, hey Simón.”

“Shit, Matteo, I’m sorry,” he said frantically, helping Matteo stand up. “I was just trying to get some boxes before Pedro saw them and-”

“Is that…” he interrupted, pointing at what was above them, “mistletoe?”

The color drained from Simón’s face. “Uhh…”

“Oh,” Jazmín appeared. “My. God.”

Oh no.

Jazmín pulled out her tablet and started recording. “Guys! We have our first couple under the mistletoe!” She screamed so loud that some people in the Roller started getting close to them. “It is no other than _Simón and Matteo_!”

The entrance to the Roller seemed to fill in no time. He saw his friends all around him and Simón now. Luna was next to Simón, not sure about what to do. Jim, Yam, and Ramiro had their phones out, while Ámbar and Emilia were on the verge of a laughing fit.

It all would have been hilarious if it weren’t happening to him.

“So," Jazmín continued, even more excited with the crowd around them, “it’s time for them to kiss!”

Simón’s face went from pale to burning in a matter of seconds. At that moment, both of them realized they were still holding hands from when Simón helped him stand up. Simón took his hand away quickly, as if struck by lightning.

Matteo coughed. “Come on,” he said before he could stop himself, “let’s get this over with.”

Simón looked at him as if he’d grown horns. “You’re not serious, are you?”

Matteo shrugged nonchalantly (though he felt like he might pass out). “It’s just a kiss, right?”

Sure, it was just a kiss. A kiss between him and Simón. A kiss between him and a _guy_.

A kiss between him and the guy who became his rival because he had a crush on the same girl that _he_ had a crush on.

But, hey, it was just a kiss.

Simón shook his head. “You’re crazy.”

“Come _on_ ,” Matteo stressed. “What, are you scared of me or something? It’s not like this will be your first kiss, or mine. It’s nothing so might as well just finish with it. It’s not like you like me-"

“Shut up.”

“Kiss me.”

Matteo didn't know where that came from. Simón just looked at him, shock clear in his face. Then, a quiet defiance settled in Simón. _Fine_ , he seemed to say. _Two can play this game_.

Simón then took Matteo by the neck and kissed him. Matteo´s brain short-circuited at that moment. It was, well, Matteo didn´t know what he was expecting. Had he been expecting something?

_Simón is kissing me. He is- kissing- kissing_ me _._

When his brain started working again, Matteo realized he was, in fact, _not_ kissing back.

Matteo closed his eyes and started moving his lips against Simon's. That seemed to spark something in the other guy, because Simón pressed his lips harder. This _really_ wasn't what Matteo had expected.

But, honestly?

He wasn't complaining.

Just when Matteo was about to press his tongue to Simón's lips (what even was his life anymore), Simón stepped back. His hand was burning where it was touching Matteo's neck. Simón was looking directly at him. His pupils were dilated, and he was panting. For some very heterosexual reason, Matteo found that _really_ hot.

Everything was quiet. Not a single person that was watching them made a move, excited of what would happen next. After a few seconds of breathing in each other's space, Matteo broke into a shit-eating grin and said, "Merry Christmas."

It all went down from there. Everyone around them started shouting, celebrating what had happened. He could hear Ámbar and Emilia laughing, and Jim and Yam were now recording each other while screaming. Jazmín seemed to say something to her camera, but Matteo could not hear anything except Simón's soft breaths next to him.

For a split second, Matteo thought about apologizing. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to do this if Simón wasn't 100% comfortable.

But then, Simón broke into the softest of smiles and said quietly, "Merry Christmas to you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! I hoped you all liked this :) I don't even know what this is tbh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> shoutout to @nicole_survivor on tumblr for motivating me to write this :D
> 
> If you ever want to talk to me about sitteo, sl, or just scream in general, you can find me on tumblr as @radioactiveamber
> 
> Merry *very belated* Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!


End file.
